


Nos deux coeurs sous la neige

by Kristiel



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Getting Together, M/M, Meant To Be, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: Suite à une planque, Jim et Blair se retrouvent coincés dans un chalet à cause de la neige.





	Nos deux coeurs sous la neige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



> Merci à Tipitina pour la bêta ! <3

 Jim avait chaud.

Des lèvres douces effleuraient son cou et il ne cessait de frissonner. Il avait l'impression que son corps, sa réalité ne se limitaient plus qu'à cette sensation. Le monde extérieur avait disparu. Il sentait bien les draps en lin rêches sous son dos, mais de très loin, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur le même plan d'existence. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était cette bouche ; ces cheveux qui lui caressaient les épaules et la gorge. Une chaleur intense se réveillait au creux de ses reins. Il ondulait lentement des hanches.

— Jim ! 

La voix était douce et ensorcelante, comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Pourtant, son inflexion sonnait faux. Elle charriait une insistance qui jurait avec la situation.

— Jim !

Une main se posa sur son bras et le secoua. Jim fut un instant désorienté, puis il sentit sa conscience remonter à la surface. Très vite, la brume de son sommeil se dissipa et ses sens se réveillèrent. La première chose qu’il perçut fut la sensation des doigts qui l’agrippaient à travers le pull en mohair qu’il portait, puis un parfum. C’était une odeur familière et rassurante. Celle de son guide. Blair.

Jim cligna lentement des yeux avant de les ouvrir.

Le jour se levait à peine. La lumière faiblarde peinait à traverser les carreaux de la fenêtre. Blair était penché sur lui. Ses longs cheveux frisés tombaient devant son visage. Jim eut envie de lever la main vers lui et de les recoiffer en arrière pour dégager ses si beaux yeux bleus, mais il n'en fit rien. Même si ses doigts le démangeaient, il les laissa bien sagement sur le matelas du canapé-lit sur lequel il dormait. Il se concentra sur la texture des fibres de lin du drap pour ne pas faire de bêtises, pour ne pas s’oublier.

— Tu peux arrêter de me secouer, dit-il. 

Sa propre voix était rauque, ce qui n’était pas étonnant, puisqu'il avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Il toussa. Une bonne tasse de café devait y remédier.

Dès que Blair le libéra, Jim se redressa et s'assit. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour repousser les derniers vestiges de la fatigue et de son rêve qui lui avait paru si réel. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Grand Chef ?

Maintenant que la chaleur des doigts de Blair l'avait quitté, il ressentait le froid de la pièce. Elle tentait de s’insinuer à travers le moindre millimètre de peau exposé à l’air. Il frissonna et remonta la couverture sur son torse. Il n’avait jamais été très frileux, mais il avait plus l’habitude des climats tropicaux que des températures polaires.

— On a un souci, répondit Blair en ajustant le plaid avec lequel il avait entouré ses propres épaules. 

En temps normal, une telle déclaration aurait réveillé l'instinct de Jim et pris le dessus, mais le cœur de Blair battait à une allure normale, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il avait simplement l'air un peu agacé. 

Jim bâilla. Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils étaient en planque dans un chalet, au milieu de nulle part. L’agacement et l’irritabilité commençaient à faire partie de leur lot quotidien. Heureusement, leur mission était terminée. Ils repartaient aujourd’hui même et retrouveraient leur vie habituelle d’ici quelques heures.

— Lequel ? demanda-t-il. 

D’un geste de la tête, Blair désigna la fenêtre avant de s'en approcher. Jim suivit son regard.

Il se figea.

Incrédule, il rejeta les couvertures en arrière, puis se leva. Lentement, il vint se poster à côté de Blair devant la vitre. Dehors, tout était blanc. Un manteau neigeux avait recouvert le jardin, leur voiture et la forêt alentour. Pire, la neige continuait de tomber et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Jim comprenait mieux à présent, pourquoi il avait si froid. L’extérieur s’était transformé en putain de Pôle Nord.

— Qu'est-ce que... ? bafouilla Jim. Ce n'était pas prévu.

Cela n’avait pas été prévu et il s’étonnait de ne rien avoir entendu. Les flocons de neige étaient-ils si silencieux ? Ou bien avait-il été distrait par autre chose ? Dans tous les cas, il s’en voulait de ne rien avoir vu venir. S’il y avait mis du sien, il aurait sans doute pu sentir les signes avant-coureurs.

Blair secoua la tête. 

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. 

La couverture posée sur ses épaules, qui était déjà dans un état précaire, manqua tomber. Blair la rattrapa de justesse. Jim se rendit compte qu'il était déjà entièrement habillé. Pressé de partir, peut-être ?

Quand il reporta son attention sur le jardin enneigé, il soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient avoir le choix. 

— Le froid m'a réveillé, reprit Blair. Je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer. C'est pour ça que je suis...

Il baissa la tête vers ses vêtements et la couverture. 

— Tu n'as rien senti, toi ? Je pensais pourtant que tes sens...

La culpabilité l’envahit de nouveau. La gorge nouée, il choisit d’être le plus honnête possible.

— Je fais de mon mieux pour les mettre en veilleuse la nuit. Visiblement, cette fois, ça a marché. 

Comme chaque soir, ou presque, il s'était endormi en écoutant les battements du cœur de Blair. C'était le seul son qui l'apaisait vraiment et lui permettait d'atteindre un état suffisamment paisible pour faire fi de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ignorait si son guide le savait. En tout cas, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il réussissait enfin à faire de vraies nuits de sommeil. Avant Blair, le rythme de ses nuits avait été chaotique. Trop de bruit, trop de lumière, trop de sensations sur son corps. 

— Oh, souffla Blair. 

Le silence s'éternisa. Jim reporta son attention sur la neige qui tombait. En se concentrant, il pouvait voir la forme géométrique des flocons. C’était magnifique. Dommage qu’il soit le seul à le voir. C’était dans ces moments qu’il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partager ses capacités hors du commun.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? reprit Blair. 

Jim se frotta les bras. Dieu qu'il faisait froid. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il allume un feu ou ils allaient geler sur place.

— On appelle Simon. Et on fait un feu. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre.

Blair eut un sourire en coin. 

—Je m'occupe du feu, sinon, je vais me transformer en glaçon, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. 

Jim le regarda s’éloigner un instant avant de s’approcher de la console où était posé le téléphone. 

— Ce serait dommage, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton pince-sans-rire. Avec cette tignasse, les secours risqueraient de te prendre pour un homme de Cro-Magnon. J'appelle Simon.

Après avoir décroché le combiné, Jim le porta à son oreille. Il vérifia qu'il y avait de la tonalité avant de composer le numéro. Les touches du téléphone étaient glaciales contre ses doigts. À moins que ce ne soit l’inverse.

Simon décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Sa voix grave résonna dans le silence du chalet.

— Banks. 

— Simon, c'est Jim. Sandburg et moi, on a un léger problème.

À l'autre bout du fil, Simon soupira. C'était un soupir résigné, de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda-t-il. 

— On est bloqués par la neige, répondit Jim en observant ladite neige qui continuait de tomber et de s’amonceler sur le sol. 

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il perçut la contrariété de Simon.

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, on avait demandé un bulletin météo avant votre départ. Il ne devait pas neiger avant la semaine prochaine !

— Visiblement, la neige n'a pas écouté les consignes, rétorqua Jim en se tournant vers Blair. 

Celui-ci avait réussi à embraser des brindilles et posait de petites bûches dessus pour les faire brûler à leur tour. De sa place, Jim pouvait déjà sentir leur chaleur. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour mieux l’apprécier.

— Écoute, Simon, reprit-il. On a encore suffisamment de bois et de vivres pour quelques jours. Tu veux bien te renseigner pour savoir combien de temps ça devrait durer ?

— Évidemment, répondit Simon comme s’il était vexé que Jim puisse en douter un instant. Je te rappelle après. Heureusement que vous avez coffré Parson hier. La planque n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose sous la neige. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, la police locale vous remercie, Blair et toi.

Jim secoua la tête même si Simon ne pouvait pas le voir. 

— C'était la moindre des choses. Si on ne peut pas s'entraider entre brigades... On aurait dû partir hier soir, mais on était fatigués et...

— N'en dis pas plus, le coupa Simon. Je passe les coups de fil nécessaires et je te rappelle.

Soulagé, Jim le remercia, puis raccrocha. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur son guide, comme s’il était un aimant attiré par un métal précieux. La lueur des flammes se reflétait sur les cheveux de Blair et leur donnait des reflets d’or. Les doigts de Jim le démangeaient. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ils avaient effleuré sa peau dans son rêve et il mourait d'envie de les toucher, de voir s'ils étaient aussi doux dans la réalité. Malheureusement, il n’en avait pas le droit.

Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration. 

C'était de Blair qu’il s’agissait. Son guide. Son meilleur ami. Son coéquipier... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout risquer pour une simple attirance. Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Il avait entièrement conscience qu’il avait des sentiments pour Blair. Il l’aimait. Plus que de raison. Et c’était terrifiant. Il se secoua et se dirigea vers la cuisinière. Là, il alluma le gaz, puis attrapa la bouilloire qu'il remplit d'eau et posa sur le feu. Il sortit ensuite deux tasses du placard et y versa du café soluble. Il aurait tué pour un vrai expresso, mais pour l'instant, il devrait se contenter de jus de chaussette. Enfin, du moment qu'il y avait de la caféine à l'intérieur...

Comme l'odeur du gaz l'incommodait, il s'écarta de la cuisinière. Blair s'était relevé et de nouveau rapproché de la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige ne faiblissait pas. 

— Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer, dit Blair. 

Jim s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. 

— Moi aussi. Simon doit appeler la station météo. Il pourra nous en dire plus.

Blair se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête. 

— Au moins, dit-il. On a de l'électricité.

Jim regarda la pièce éclairée autour de lui. Avoir de l'électricité signifiait avoir de la lumière, mais surtout de l'eau chaude. 

— Oui, c'est déjà ça.

Il se demandait combien de temps cela durerait, cela aussi. 

La bouilloire commença à siffler. Jim fit mine de se lever, mais Blair fut plus rapide que lui. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la gazinière. 

— Laisse. Je m'en occupe.

Après avoir coupé le gaz, il remplit les deux tasses d'eau bouillante et plaça deux cuillères dedans. Jim le regarda faire depuis son point d’observation sur le canapé. Quand Blair s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa tasse, il fit bien attention à ne pas toucher ses doigts en la lui prenant des mains. Il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’ils avaient passé plusieurs jours ensemble, ici, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer ce qu’il ressentait. Et ce n’était pas bon du tout.

— Merci.

Blair s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Les deux mains enroulées autour de sa tasse, il plongea le regard dans les flammes. Il paraissait songeur, un peu ailleurs. 

— Tout va bien, Grand Chef ?

Blair tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire contrit. 

— Oui. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être enfermé ici, c'est tout.

Enfermé en général ou enfermé avec moi ? ne put s'empêcher de penser Jim. Toutefois, il garda son inquiétude pour lui-même. 

— Quoi ? dit-il d'un air faussement rieur. Tu rates un rencard, c'est ça ?

Blair laissa échapper un éclat de rire. À sa réaction, il était clair qu’il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réflexion. Jim sentit le son onduler sur ses tympans et dut se retenir pour ne pas frissonner.

— Non, pas de rencard, répondit-il. Je ne...

Le téléphone sonna et interrompit la réponse de Blair. Jim souffla intérieurement. Même s’il avait lancé cette conversation, il ne tenait pas à connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle de Blair. Pas en dehors de ses propres rêves, en tout cas.

Rassuré d’avoir une échappatoire, il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva. 

— C'est sûrement Simon, dit-il en s'approchant du combiné. 

Dos à Blair, il décrocha. 

— Ellison.

—Jim, répondit aussitôt son capitaine. J'ai réussi à contacter la station météo.

Se concentrer sur leur problème actuel, lui permit de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

— La tempête devrait durer deux jours, sans doute jusqu'à demain soir. A priori, les routes seront déneigées après-demain et vous serez en mesure de repartir.

Même si Simon ne pouvait pas le voir, Jim hocha la tête. 

— OK. C'est bien. Je m'attendais à pire.

Il n’aurait sans doute pas supporté de rester une semaine ici, avec la tentation que représentait Blair. Il serait probablement devenu fou. Ou aurait fait une erreur impardonnable.

— Vous avez tout ce qu’il vous faut ?

— Oui, le rassura Jim. On a du bois de chauffage et des vivres. Tout ira bien.

— Parfait. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi. On se débrouillera pour venir vous chercher. D'accord ? Même si pour ça, je dois faire appel aux brigades spéciales.

Le ton résolu de son capitaine l'amusa. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Simon oubliait qu'il était son capitaine, pas son père. 

— Compris, répondit-il. On se tient au courant.

— Oh et Jim ?

La question de Simon l’arrêta dans son geste pour raccrocher.

— Oui ?

La voix de son capitaine se fit taquine. 

— Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Blair et se rendit compte qu’il l’observait. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait envie de faire plein de choses à cet homme. Le tuer ne figurait pas sur la liste. 

— Promis, jura-t-il néanmoins avant de raccrocher.

— Alors ? s'enquit Blair tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé. 

Jim attrapa sa tasse au passage et cette fois, s'installa sur un coussin au lieu de l'accoudoir. Une fois assis, il posa les pieds sur la table basse. Cette planque n'était pas si mal. En tout cas, c'était toujours mieux que d'être coincé dans une voiture pendant des jours ou dans un appartement dans lequel ils ne pouvaient pas bouger.

— La neige est prévue jusqu'à demain soir. On devrait pouvoir partir après-demain.

Blair porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et en prit une gorgée. Jim perçut le moindre son et vit le moindre muscle de sa gorge onduler. Cela n'aurait pas dû être érotique, pourtant... Il se racla la gorge pour masquer son trouble. 

— Tant mieux, dit Blair. J'avais peur qu'on soit coincés ici jusqu'à Noël.

Jim haussa un sourcil et prit une gorgée de son propre café. Il grimaça. C'était infâme. 

— Noël ? C'est dans deux semaines.

Blair rit doucement. 

— Hé ! On ne sait jamais. Une fois, avec Naomi, on est restés coincés trois semaines sous la neige. Bon, c'était en Alaska...

Jim secoua la tête. 

— Sacrée Naomi. Au fait, elle vient pour les fêtes ?

— Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne fête pas ce genre de choses.

— Ah oui, pardon. J'oublie, parfois, à quel point vous êtes étranges. Pourtant, je t'ai tous les jours sous les yeux.

Blair tendit la jambe vers lui et lui donna un léger coup de pied au niveau du mollet. 

— Hé ! s’exclama-t-il en riant. Si je n'étais pas bizarre, tu t'ennuierais !

Blair n'imaginait pas à quel point. Jim dissimula ses joues rouges derrière sa tasse en buvant une gorgée de café. L'amertume le calma un peu. 

— C'est vrai, admit-il.

L'aveu lui coûta, mais le sourire radieux que lui adressa Blair en valait la peine. Il étirait ses lèvres et illuminait son regard bleu d'un éclat incroyable. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : 

— Je mangerais autre chose que des produits bio sans goût, la voisine arrêterait de me demander si j'ai un squatteur chez moi...

— Hé ! s'écria de nouveau Blair. 

Il lui asséna un autre coup de pied et son rire résonna dans le chalet silencieux. En guise de revanche, Jim lui attrapa le pied et tira légèrement dessus. Blair glissa sur le canapé. 

— Jim ! Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignit-il alors même qu'il riait.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Jim sans le lâcher. 

Le pied de Blair, recouvert d'une chaussette en laine, était chaud contre sa paume. Quand il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa voûte plantaire, Blair eut un soubresaut. Il se cambra sous le coup de la surprise. S'il réagissait ainsi quand Jim lui touchait le pied, alors quelle serait sa réaction, s'il... Non. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser ainsi. Il lâcha vivement son guide et se leva. 

Du café tomba de la tasse sur ses doigts, mais il était déjà tiède. 

— Je... bafouilla-t-il. Je vais prendre une douche.

Sans attendre la réponse de Blair, il posa la tasse sur la table du coin salle à manger et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. 

 

***

 

L'eau s'écoulait lentement sur ses cheveux et sa peau. Sa chaleur déliait ses muscles et apaisait son esprit. Il avait un début d'érection, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Pas avec Blair aussi proche. Son guide n'avait pas les mêmes sens que lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre, mais cela lui aurait paru... déplacé. Irrespectueux, de sa part. 

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pensé de sa réaction et de son départ. Avait-il trouvé ça étrange ? Ou, au contraire, Blair avait-il l'habitude qu'il réagisse ainsi à sa proximité ? Jim avait l'impression que depuis quelque temps, il ne se contrôlait plus. Paradoxalement, la seule chose qu'il avait sous contrôle, c'étaient ses sens. Parce que Blair était là. N'était-ce pas contradictoire ? 

Deux jours. Ils allaient devoir passer deux jours confinés ensemble sans le prétexte de la planque. Sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que se tenir compagnie. Jim avait peur de faire une erreur, de laisser entrevoir ses sentiments. Et alors, tout serait fini. Il posa son front contre les carreaux froids du mur de la douche.

_Reprends-toi, Jim. Reprends-toi_. 

 

***

 

La musique lui parvint avant même qu'il ait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains. C’était une mélodie ancienne, un peu dansante. Il la suivit jusque dans la pièce à vivre.  

Blair s'était refait un café et s'était assis à la table à manger. Un livre était posé devant lui. Jim observa la scène un instant. Elle était familière. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la maison. La température était agréable, Blair était là, de la musique emplissait l'air...

— _Baby, it's cold outside_ ? s’enquit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Blair releva la tête de son livre en souriant. 

— C'est bientôt Noël, répondit-il pour toute explication.

Jim haussa les épaules et entra un peu plus dans la pièce. 

— J'ai refait chauffer de l'eau, dit Blair. 

Jim récupéra la tasse qu'il avait abandonnée sur la table. Un café, un livre, ignorer ces sentiments pour Blair... Finalement, ces quelques jours supplémentaires ne s'annonçaient pas très différents de ceux qu'ils avaient passés en planque. 

 

***

 

— Tu ne peux pas jouer ça, c'est de la triche ! s'exclama Blair. 

Jim renifla. Ils étaient assis autour de la table, avec des cartes posées entre eux. Il était tard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu perds ! rétorqua-t-il en raflant la mise. 

Après le repas, au lieu de reprendre leurs livres, ils avaient sorti un jeu de cartes pour jouer au poker. La partie s'annonçait bien. Jim avait déjà deux fois plus de jetons que son guide.

Blair secoua la tête en récupérant les cartes pour les mélanger. Malgré ses propos, il avait un sourire en coin.

— Justement. Tu n'as pas arrêté de gagner de toute la soirée, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Jim. C'est louche.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis doué, rétorqua Jim avec un grand sourire.

Le poker, comme leurs chamailleries, était un terrain connu. Il se sentait à sa place.

— C'est ça... Distribue au lieu de dire des bêtises, grommela Blair. 

Jim s'exécuta en riant. En réalité, Blair n'avait pas tort. Quelque part, il trichait, mais pas de la façon dont son guide le croyait. Et ce n’était pas vraiment intentionnel de sa part. La vérité, c'était qu'il entendait toujours le cœur de Blair. Où qu'il se trouvât, il percevait ses battements. Alors, dès qu'il était anxieux ou excité, il percevait également le changement. Quand ils jouaient au poker, cela jouait en sa faveur. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait que Blair n'ait pas encore compris. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il avait mis ses sens au repos par souci d'équité ? Si c'était le cas, il le pensait bien plus sage qu'il ne l'était réellement. Peut-être que s'il proposait un strip-poker... _Non. Jim. Ça suffit._

Il prit les cartes que lui tendait Blair. C’était à lui de distribuer.

—Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu’ils eurent les cartes entre les mains.

Blair grogna. 

— Deux cartes.

Jim les lui donna et en prit le même nombre pour lui. Il contempla ses cartes. Deux paires. Il n'irait pas bien loin. De l'autre côté de la table, le cœur de Blair battait lentement. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas un jeu extraordinaire. Blair souffla et coucha ses cartes sur la table. 

— Bon, j'abandonne. Tu as gagné.

Jim lui adressa un regard triomphant. 

— J'aime quand tu admets ta défaite.

Blair haussa un sourcil au même moment où son pouls s'emballait. Hors du contexte du jeu, Jim ne savait qu'en penser. Il rassembla les jetons et les rangea dans leur boîte. Blair, lui, s'occupa des cartes.

— Au fait, dit son guide. Carolyn ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

Sans cesser son rangement, Jim leva les yeux vers lui. 

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'inquiéterait ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris. 

Que venait faire son ex-femme dans une conversation au sujet du poker ? 

— Parce qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles de toi, je veux dire. Tu ne veux pas l'appeler ?

Jim fronça les sourcils. 

— Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait, répondit-il. 

Blair eut l'air tout aussi perplexe par sa réponse. 

— Je ne sais pas..., dit-il.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien dans les mains pour s'occuper, on aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se donner de la contenance. Alors, il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

— J'avais l'impression que vous vous étiez rapprochés, ces temps-ci.

— Notre relation s'est améliorée, oui, mais...

Jim s'interrompit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté de son ex-femme avec Blair et les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient pour lui rendaient la chose gênante. 

— Mais ? répéta Blair. 

Jim soupira. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Ou presque.

— Elle et moi, c'est terminé depuis longtemps, dit-il. Je ne ressens plus d'amour pour elle. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Le visage de Blair ne trahissait aucune de ses pensées. C'était plutôt rare. D'habitude, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Seuls les battements de son cœur étaient tonitruants. Jim en conclut qu'il attendait simplement qu'il termine de se confier à lui. Ce qu'il fit : 

— Enfin, je l'aime, parce qu'elle a été importante dans ma vie, reprit-il en baissant les yeux vers la boîte de jeu, mais je ne suis plus...

Il cherchait ses mots.

— Amoureux d'elle ? termina Blair à sa place. 

Lorsque Jim releva la tête, il croisa le regard bleu azur de Blair et l'espace d'un instant, il en eut le souffle coupé. 

— Oui, voilà, murmura-t-il. 

Blair paraissait pensif. Jim se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, pourquoi il lui avait parlé de son ex-femme. Il n'osait laisser grandir la lueur d'espoir qui était née en lui. 

Quand Blair recula sa chaise, les pieds en bois grincèrent contre le parquet. Le son prit Jim par surprise. Il secoua la tête et posa les mains contre ses oreilles. Elles bourdonnaient un peu. Il resta un instant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Blair s'approcher et poser ses doigts sur son bras. Alors, il rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. 

— Pardon, s'excusa Blair. Je ne pensais pas que ton ouïe était engagée.

Jim détourna le regard.

— J'écoutais...

Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son guide qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur. S'il le faisait, Blair comprendrait qu'il avait triché et il trouverait sans doute cette habitude un peu bizarre. Écouter les battements du cœur de quelqu'un en permanence, ou presque, ce n'était pas anodin. 

— Rien, termina Jim. Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. C'est cette planque. Je crois que je me suis relâché, termina-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. 

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Blair et chassa l'inquiétude de son expression. 

— Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais... tu veux une bière ? lui demanda-t-il. 

Jim haussa un sourcil. 

— Il n'est jamais trop tard pour une bière.

Blair s'approcha du frigo en riant. Jim le regarda s'éloigner. Même si le feu de cheminée faisait régner une douce chaleur dans le chalet, Blair portait un pull en laine, mais c'était un pull fin qui épousait la forme de son dos. Jim avait toujours eu un faible pour le dos de son guide, fin, mais musclé. Il était solide, littéralement et figurativement parlant. Quant à la cambrure de ses reins, elle avait quelque chose de délicat. Il mourait d'envie de poser ses mains dessus et de faire descendre ses doigts jusque... Lorsque Blair ouvrit la porte du frigo et se pencha en avant pour attraper les bières, Jim sentit sa gorge se nouer et son corps réagir. Il se racla la gorge et avança un peu sa chaise pour qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie soit cachée par la table. Sa réaction était ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être un ado incapable de contrôler ses érections. Blair était la première personne qui lui faisait ressentir de telles choses, qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile en compagnie de Carolyn, ou, du moins, pas avec une telle intensité. 

Blair posa une canette devant lui. De la condensation s'était déjà formée sur ses parois. 

— Merci, lui dit-il.

— De rien, répondit Blair avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Cette fois, il prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit avec sa chaise. Jim sentit son imbécile de cœur se gonfler face à cette petite attention. 

Derrière eux, le feu crépita. La bûche qu'avait placée Jim dans la cheminée un peu plus tôt était en train de flamber. C'était un bruit agréable qui faisait penser aux fêtes de fins d'années et aux séjours au ski. Il aurait presque pu imaginer que Blair et lui étaient venus en vacances ici de leur propre initiative et qu'ils n'étaient pas restés coincés après une planque. 

Jim ouvrit sa canette, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, après une courte pause, la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait le paysage le lendemain matin, s'ils arriveraient seulement à ouvrir la porte. 

— Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu t'imaginais qu'on se retrouverait ici, aujourd'hui ?

La voix de Blair le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers lui. 

— Coincé dans une tempête de neige, tu veux dire ? rétorqua-t-il, amusé. 

Blair fit la moue. Jim se demanda s'il se retenait de lui tirer la langue. 

— Très drôle. Je voulais parler du fait qu'on travaille ensemble et qu'on se... que tu me supportes.

Jim rit et porta sa boisson à ses lèvres. 

— C'est sûr que ce n'était pas gagné. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, enfin, la deuxième, dans ton bureau, je t'ai pris pour un cinglé.

Non, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Blair, il n'avait pas été en confiance. C'était au fil du temps que son guide lui était devenu indispensable. Petit à petit, il s'était ancré dans sa vie et s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. 

Le rire de Blair se mêla au sien. 

— Un cinglé fumeur de shit, renchérit-il. 

— Ça aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses, dit Jim. 

Blair posa sa canette sur la table. Il avait pris un air outré, mais Jim savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. 

— Tu peux parler ! s'exclama-t-il. Ma première impression de toi, ça a été : ours mal léché.

Jim haussa les sourcils. 

— Je te rappelle que mes sens étaient hors de contrôle. Je n'étais pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Blair secoua la tête.

— Jim, dit-il d'une voix très lente comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Tu n'es jamais particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Jim s'étouffa sur sa bière. Il avala et essuya le liquide qui avait coulé sur son menton. 

— Ça veut dire quoi, au juste ?

Blair haussa les épaules. Son sourire en coin rassura Jim. 

— Rien. Tu n'es pas la personne la plus chaleureuse du monde, c'est tout.

Il leva la main pour empêcher Jim de l'interrompre.

— Au premier abord. Ne te mets pas en rogne. Je voulais dire au premier abord. Tu dois admettre que tu fais un peu peur. Moi, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, que tu es quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, mais vas dire ça aux stagiaires ou aux journalistes qui ont le malheur de croiser ta route.

Jim grogna. 

— Ce sont des journalistes, ils l'ont mérité.

 Il marqua une pause.

— Bon, d'accord. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. On est tous les deux victimes de notre apparence.

— Exactement, acquiesça Blair en buvant une gorgée de bière. 

— Pourtant, on s'est trouvés, toi et moi.

Les mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres que Jim se sentit mortifié. Avait-il réellement dit ça ? N'aurait-il pas pu être plus discret ? 

Pourtant, Blair se contenta de lui sourire.

— Grâce à moi, lui rappela-t-il. 

Jim répondit à son sourire. Il ne put faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui. 

— OK. Tu as gagné. Grâce à toi, dit-il en levant son verre comme pour trinquer. 

Blair l'imita, puis le silence retomba. C'était un silence total. Autour du chalet, perdu dans la montagne, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de civilisation. Rien d'autre que la neige qui tombait et le souffle du vent. 

Jim ignorait si c'était à cause de l'ambiance particulière ou de la bière qu'il venait de boire, mais il sentit sa langue se délier. Une vérité inébranlable lui échappa alors. 

— Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, dit-il. Tu as changé ma vie. En bien, précisa-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarda Blair en face. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis sourit. À pleines dents. Son cœur battait tellement vite que Jim se demandait s'il allait tenir le choc. 

— Moi aussi, répondit Blair. Tu es... Notre amitié est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Jim sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cet aveu lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il était prêt à passer outre le fait que Blair avait utilisé le mot « amitié. » Ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, Blair était son ami et cette relation était suffisante. Il fallait qu'elle le soit. Du moment que Blair restait près de lui, il se moquait de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Enfin, non, c'était un mensonge. Bien sûr qu'il espérait plus, mais son amitié était très précieuse pour lui. 

Blair reposa sa canette sur la table. 

— Bon, dit-il en se levant. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais aller me coucher.

Jim le regarda se retourner et disparaître dans le couloir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut parti qu'il se rendit compte que Blair ne l'avait plus regardé dans les yeux depuis son aveu. Son propre cœur s'emballa. Blair était-il gêné ? Pourtant, d'habitude, ça ne lui posait aucun problème de parler de ses sentiments. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Avec un soupir, Jim termina sa canette et se prépara également pour la nuit.

 

***

 

Un courant d'air froid caressa la peau de Jim. Il frissonna. Dans son demi-sommeil, il sentit les draps se soulever, puis se remettre en place. Jim se demanda s'il rêvait. Il se trouvait dans cet entre-deux où les songes se confondent avec la réalité. Il cligna lentement des yeux, puis souleva les paupières. Autour de lui, le chalet était plongé dans l'obscurité. Tout était silencieux. Ou presque. Un son qu'il connaissait bien s'était soudain rapproché. Il l'entendait en _Dolby Surround_. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis tourna la tête vers la gauche. 

Alors, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. 

Blair était allongé à côté de lui. Dans l'obscurité, sans augmenter la capacité de ses sens, Jim distinguait les contours de son visage tourné vers lui. Sa mâchoire joliment dessinée. Ses lèvres pulpeuses. 

— Oh, murmura Blair d'une voix gênée. Tu es réveillé. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais la chambre est un vrai congélateur. Je me suis dit qu'ici...

Si Jim avait encore des doutes quant au fait qu'il rêvait, ils furent dissipés à cet instant. Dans ses rêves, Blair ne parlait jamais autant. Il était occupé à... d'autres choses. Il s'efforça de ne pas fixer du regard les cheveux de Blair qui étaient étalés sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, comme il les voyait toujours dans ses songes et roula à son tour sur le côté pour faire face à son guide. Blair l'observa sans rien dire. 

Positionné ainsi, Jim se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont il était allongé et tout à voir avec celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Blair et lui étaient rarement aussi proches, encore moins dans un lit. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime à la situation, quelque chose d'irréel. 

— Tu dors encore ? demanda Blair. 

La raucité de sa voix fit frissonner Jim. Avait-elle toujours été aussi enivrante ? Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits. 

— Non, répondit-il d'une voix cassée avant de se racler la gorge. Tu m'as réveillé avec ta délicatesse.

Il tentait de désamorcer la tension avec de l'humour, mais les battements de son cœur refusaient de se calmer. Pire, son corps commençait à se réveiller sérieusement, lui aussi. 

Le rire de Blair fit légèrement trembler le canapé-lit. Seigneur, Jim adorait ce rire. Il aurait voulu le garder près de son cœur pour les jours futurs, les jours où, peut-être, son guide ne serait plus à ses côtés. Cette pensée lui serra l'estomac. Il ne devait pas réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Peu importait ce qui les attendait à l'avenir, Blair resterait son ami. 

— Désolé, s'excusa celui-ci quand il eut cessé de rire. Je vais me faire tout petit.

Jim ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tout petit. Au contraire, il voulait que Blair prenne tout l'espace et qu'il empiète sur le sien. Il voulait que leurs espaces vitaux ne fassent plus qu'un. 

À présent, c'était son odorat qui se réveillait. Le parfum de Blair, un mélange de savon et de musc, lui chatouillait les narines. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour s'en imprégner. Il rêvait d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de respirer à plein poumon. Il ferma les yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture. 

— Jim ?

Il se crispa, puis, lentement, rouvrit les paupières. Cette fois, l'image de Blair était un peu plus nette. Il pouvait distinguer le joli bleu de ses yeux. 

— Oui ? demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche. 

Blair secoua la tête, autant que possible dans sa position. 

— Rien. Je croyais que tu étais en train de zoner.

Le cœur de Jim manqua un battement. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire et simplement parce que Blair se trouvait ici, à côté de lui.

Bon Dieu, il était pathétique. 

— Non, ça va, répondit-il pour masquer sa gêne. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Blair sembla croire à sa réponse. 

— Alors, je ferais mieux de te laisser dormir, dit-il avec un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos.

Même si c'était mieux ainsi, Jim sentit une pointe de déception lui piquer le cœur. Il resta un long moment à contempler ce dos qu'il aimait tant et ses cheveux dans lesquels il rêvait d'enfouir les mains. Seraient-ils aussi doux qu'il l'imaginait ? 

Contrairement à Blair, il ne s'endormit pas avant un long moment. 

 

***

 

L'air était glacial. Dans la cheminée, les braises étaient sans doute éteintes depuis longtemps, mais sous les couvertures, il faisait bon. Jim était collé à un corps chaud et quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Le parfum familier était réconfortant. Il se rapprocha davantage de la source de chaleur et passa un bras autour. Un gémissement rauque lui répondit. 

Jim se figea et ouvrit lentement les paupières. Une lumière froide perçait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre et venait éclairer le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Avec Blair. Non, il n'était pas seulement allongé avec Blair. Il était collé à lui. Il sentait les pleins et les déliés de son dos contre son torse, le rebondi de ses fesses contre son érection matinale, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes... Il lui aurait suffi de baisser la tête pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et s'abandonner aux sensations. Il en mourait d'envie, mais il savait que c'était mal. Blair était endormi. Jim ne pouvait pas abuser de lui ainsi. S'il avait été réveillé, il se serait sans nul doute écarté sans attendre. C'était ce que devait faire Jim, lui aussi. Mais c'était un supplice. Son corps tout entier protestait à l'idée de bouger. Il réclamait la chaleur de Blair, sa proximité, son odeur. Son guide. Le besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui était plus fort que jamais, primal. Jim secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Cette fois, c'était certain. Il devait se dégager. 

Quand il retira son bras de l'endroit où il entourait la taille de Blair, une main l'en empêcha. Jim se figea. Alors, il remarqua que les battements de cœur s'étaient emballés.

Blair était réveillé.

Jim était mortifié. Il était plus que jamais conscient de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blair le retenait. N'était-ce pas suffisamment humiliant ? La seule explication qui lui venait en tête était que son guide n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Alors, il s'efforça de se calmer et de penser à toute sorte de choses qui lui permettraient de tuer son désir. La mère de Blair. Simon en lingerie fine. Taggart dans son lit… Mais rien n'y faisait. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le délicieux parfum qui émanait de sa peau. C'était une odeur musquée dangereusement enivrante qui lui donnait envie de frotter son visage contre le sien pour s'en imprégner et pire, de le goûter, de laisser courir sa langue sur la peau noueuse de son cou et...

Ses hanches ondulèrent de leur propre accord. La friction fut si agréable qu'il se mordit les lèvres.

Cette fois, il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main. _Non !_ Mauvais choix de mots ! Il devait quitter ce lit et aller prendre une douche froide. Il tenta de nouveau de se libérer de la poigne de Blair, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha de nouveau et, contre toute attente, se cambra contre lui. Jim ferma les yeux. Blair bougeait lentement contre lui. Ses fesses se pressaient contre son érection douloureuse. Jiml avait l'impression de voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. La respiration de Blair résonnait très fort à ses oreilles. C'était une mélodie composée de hoquets et de soupirs. C'était un son nouveau à ses oreilles qu'il aimait presque autant que celui des battements de son cœur. Jim se colla davantage à Blair, si une telle chose était possible, et enfouit enfin son visage dans le creux de son cou. Tandis qu'il ondulait des hanches en rythme avec les siennes, les cheveux frisés lui chatouillaient les tempes. Il n'y avait plus que Blair. Sa peau, ses caresses, son odeur, le bruissement des draps et de leurs vêtements. Il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à cet homme dans ses bras et à la façon dont ils bougeaient ensemble. Si seulement, il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces barrières entre eux, ils auraient pu enfin ne faire plus qu'un. Jim aurait pu se perdre en son guide, lui montrer à quel point il était précieux à ses yeux, lui montrer à quel point il _l'aimait_. Parce qu’il l’aimait. Il ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais c’était bien ce qu’il ressentait. Aucune autre émotion n’aurait pu expliquer la façon dont son guide lui faisait tourner la tête.

Lorsqu'il posa la main à plat contre le ventre de Blair, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Au contraire, Blair rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière en gémissant. Sa peau était chaude à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt. Jim fit glisser ses doigts en dessous, sur sa peau nue, puis les fit descendre lentement jusqu'à l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. La tension était en train de le rendre fou. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de le prendre dans ses mains de...

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. 

Blair s'écarta vivement et se leva du canapé-lit. Quand il se tourna vers Jim, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et refusa de croiser son regard. 

— Je... commença-t-il, essoufflé. Je vais prendre une douche.

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait, Jim ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, d'admirer ce corps qu'il avait tenu entre ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt.

Que venait-il de se passer ? 

Derrière lui, le téléphone sonnait toujours. Avec un soupir, il rejeta les draps et se leva. À cause de la surprise et de la déception, son érection commençait déjà à faiblir. 

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de décrocher. 

— Ellison, dit-il dans le combiné. 

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt, se plaignit Simon, à l'autre bout du fil. Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez réellement entretués.

Jim toussa pour masquer sa gêne. 

— Non, marmonna-t-il. Pas encore.

Dans la salle de bains, la douche se mit en route. Il tenta de ne pas écouter ce que faisait Blair, ni même d'y penser. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'imaginer Blair nu, les cheveux mouillés et le corps luisant.

— Jim ?

La voix de Simon le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se racla la gorge.

— Pardon. J'ai cru avoir entendu quelque chose. Tu disais ?

— Je te disais que la neige devrait s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu. Dans la journée. Mais les routes ne seront pas dégagées avant demain matin.

Encore toute une journée à passer en tête à tête avec Blair. Après ce qui venait de se passer et la façon dont Blair s'était enfui, il ignorait comment ils allaient survivre. Et en même temps, une lueur d’espoir s’était allumée dans son cœur.

— D'accord. On ne peut rien y faire, de toute façon.

Dans le combiné, le silence s'éternisa. 

— Jim ? demanda Simon au bout d'un moment. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Jim ferma les yeux. Était-il si transparent ? 

— Ça va. Blair et moi, on a juste... eu un petit différend. Ça va s'arranger.

— Rester enfermer aussi longtemps ensemble n'est jamais facile.

Simon n'imaginait pas à quel point, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait. 

— Non. C'est certain. Écoute, Simon, il faut que je ravive le feu, sinon on va mourir de froid.

— D'accord. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

— Tout va bien.

— Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau.

— D'accord.

— Oh, et Jim ?

Jim prit une grande inspiration.

— Oui ?

— Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger.

— Merci, répondit-il avant de raccrocher. 

Jim se demanda si Simon avait entendu sa voix se briser à la fin du mot. Plus loin, dans la salle de bains, Blair venait de gémir son nom. 

 

***

 

Le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il avait préparé une omelette et fait griller du pain de mie. Le café était chaud. La table était mise. Pourtant, Jim n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir ni à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Aussi, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Simon avait raison. La neige commençait déjà à s'arrêter. Le manteau blanc qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol et la végétation, sur son pick-up, était gigantesque. Sa froideur s'infiltrait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Heureusement, à l'intérieur, il faisait bon. Derrière lui, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. 

Il entendit Blair approcher avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Tout à coup, il regretta de ne pas avoir mis de la musique. Le silence lui semblait oppressant. 

— Oh, super ! Tu as fait le petit-déj ! s'exclama Blair d'une voix enjouée. 

Il aurait pu tromper un inconnu, mais Jim le connaissait trop bien. Son enthousiasme sonnait faux. Même sans ses sens de sentinelle, il aurait compris qu'il jouait la comédie. 

Jim se tourna lentement vers Blair qui était en train de se servir une tasse de café. Il avait attaché ses cheveux mouillés. Ainsi dégagé, son visage était plus beau et délicat que jamais. Jim regretta de lui avoir tourné le dos, ce matin, dans le lit. Il regretta de ne pas avoir regardé dans ses yeux, de ne pas avoir vu le désir s'y refléter. À présent, Blair n'osait même pas croiser son regard. Une erreur. Il pensait que c'était une erreur. Pourtant, ne l'avait-il pas entendu gémir son nom, un peu plus tôt sous la douche ? Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait voulu entendre ? Ce n'était pas impossible. 

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la table pour se servir une tasse de café. Visiblement, il allait en avoir besoin. 

 

***

 

Le repas s'était déroulé plus ou moins en silence. Jim avait répété à Blair ce que lui avait dit Simon, puis ils avaient fait des projets pour le retour, le lendemain, et leur conversation s'était limitée à ça. Jim ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le plus envie de faire : se taper la tête contre un mur ou pleurer. Non. Il ne pleurait jamais. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule option. 

Alors qu'il ramassait son assiette et sa tasse pour les mettre dans l'évier, il sentit le regard de Blair sur lui. Voulait-il parler de ce qui s'était passé ? N'osait-il pas le faire ? Jim posa la vaisselle et se tourna vers lui. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Grand Chef ?

Blair détourna aussitôt les yeux et secoua la tête. 

— Rien, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Il devait être froid à présent.

— Rien du tout, répéta-t-il.

Jim soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait préféré une confrontation à ce silence pesant. Il ouvrit le robinet et attendit que l'eau devienne chaude avant de faire sa vaisselle. La chaleur lui fit du bien. Il se concentra sur sa tâche et tenta de ne penser à rien d'autre. Un instant plus tard, Blair vint lui apporter sa propre assiette et sa tasse, puis entreprit d'essuyer ce qui était déjà nettoyé. Leurs gestes étaient tellement familiers et domestiques que Jim se sentit se détendre. Tout irait bien.

Le soulagement l'envahit. L'idée de perdre Blair lui était insupportable. Il préférait faire vœu de chasteté tout le reste de sa vie plutôt que de perdre ça, cette complicité, ce confort. 

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et tout à coup, il lança un peu d'eau sur sa gauche. Blair sursauta. 

— Hé ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jim tourna la tête vers lui d'un air innocent. 

— Rien du tout, dit-il à son tour.

Blair plissa les yeux, mais continua sa corvée d'essuyage. Quand il tourna la tête, Jim l'éclaboussa encore une fois. Face à l'expression outrée de Blair, il éclata de rire. 

Avec un flegme que Jim ne lui connaissait pas, Blair posa l'assiette et le torchon qu'il tenait. Curieux, Jim le regarda faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut à son tour de l'eau en plein visage qu'il comprit que le calme de son guide aurait dû l'alerter sur ses intentions. 

Un rire mélodieux échappa à Blair. Ses yeux brillaient de malice. 

— Si tu voyais ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il. 

Toutefois, il dut lire quelque chose sur le visage de Jim, car soudain, il se mit à reculer en levant les mains en l'air. 

— Hé, hé ! Stop ! C'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle, lui dit-il sans cacher son amusement. 

Jim l'observa sans bouger. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita à continuer leur jeu, mais c'était dangereux. Et puis ne disait-on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Il lui sourit avec une lenteur délibérée. 

— Je connais ce sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

À présent, Blair se tenait de l'autre côté du canapé, comme pour se protéger. Jim se sécha les mains, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. 

— Pour l'instant, je vais me doucher, déclara-t-il. 

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner. Il était très fier de son petit effet. Car même s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir comme il l’aurait voulu, Blair restait son ami et avec lui, il pouvait se comporter comme un gamin s'il le désirait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. 

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Blair était emmitouflé dans son manteau et avait enfilé un bonnet et des gants. Jim l'examina de la tête aux pieds. 

— Euh... Tu vas où comme ça ?

Blair eut un sourire très léger. 

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'enfuis pas.

Jim ne s'en était pas inquiété, mais maintenant qu'il le lui disait...

— Je me suis dit que j'allais faire un tour dans la neige, reprit Blair. Il fait beau, maintenant. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Tu viens avec moi ?

Jim observa son accoutrement. Ses cheveux longs étaient dissimulés sous son bonnet et son corps emmitouflé dans un épais manteau. Il aurait sans doute dû le trouver ridicule, pourtant, Jim le trouvait adorable.

Il détourna les yeux avant de secouer la tête. 

— Sans moi, Grand Chef. Je vais rester au chaud. Essaie de ne pas te perdre... ni d'attraper une pneumonie.

Blair rit doucement. 

— Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air glacial entra dans le chalet et malgré la hauteur des marches du perron, de la neige tomba à l'intérieur. 

— Je rectifie, dit Jim. Essaie de ne pas trop t'enfoncer dans la neige. 

Blair lui adressa un regard faussement agacé avant de sortir et de refermer derrière lui. Jim écouta un instant ses pas étouffés, puis alla se poster à la fenêtre pour l'observer. Blair était un adulte. Il n'avait pas à le surveiller comme un enfant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être aurait-il dû sortir avec lui ? Non. Blair pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il l'avait prouvé maintes fois. C'était également pour ça que Jim le respectait. 

Dehors, Blair s'était arrêté et contemplait la nature recouverte de neige. Il était à moitié tourné vers Jim qui pouvait voir son regard émerveillé. Jim sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. 

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se détourner. Il attrapa un livre, puis s'installa sur le canapé. Un petit moment de calme et une sieste, c'était sans doute ce qu'il lui fallait. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter les battements de cœur familier de son guide pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est ainsi qu'il s'assoupit. 

 

***

 

Des doigts glissaient le long de son torse. Ils s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas. Les muscles de son ventre se crispèrent sous le coup de l'excitation. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il l'embrassa. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres et vint caresser la sienne en un baiser lent et langoureux. Quand il s'écarta, Jim respirait fort. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Si Blair ne le touchait pas là où il le désirait le plus, il allait devenir fou. Toutefois, au lieu de continuer ses caresses, son guide s'écarta. Jim tendit la main vers lui pour le rattraper, en vain. 

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le canapé.  

Blair se tenait devant lui, les joues rougies et les cheveux légèrement humides. Il s'était assis sur la table basse pour lui faire face et paraissait inquiet ou peut-être simplement surpris. Que faisait-il si loin ? Sans réfléchir, Jim posa la main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour retrouver les sensations du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Cette fois, les sensations lui parurent bien plus réelles, bien plus brutes, et quand Blair gémit contre sa bouche, il comprit pourquoi. 

Il ferma les yeux et se dégagea lentement. Le silence retomba. S'il gardait les paupières closes suffisamment longtemps, peut-être que ce qui venait de se passer s'effacerait. 

— Jim ? souffla Blair. 

Jim prit une grande inspiration, puis rouvrit les yeux. Son guide était toujours là. 

— Ce n'était pas un rêve, murmura Jim en détournant la tête. 

Le rire rauque qui lui répondit le fit frissonner. Il ressemblait à la voix qu'utilisait Blair pour lui parler dans ses songes, mais en mieux, parce que cette voix-là était bien réelle. Sa peau le démangeait. Tous ses sens lui criaient de se rapprocher, de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Son parfum, qui parvenait à ses narines. C'était un supplice. D'autant plus qu'à présent, il savait ce que cela faisait de le serrer contre lui. De le goûter. Il avait encore son goût dans la bouche. À cette pensée, il réprima un grognement. Comment ferait-il pour oublier ? Comment ferait-il pour continuer de vivre tout en sachant ce qu'il manquait ? Cela lui paraissait impossible. 

Une main se posa sur son genou. Il sentit sa fraîcheur à travers son jean. Elle l'ancra dans l'instant. Était-il en train de zoner ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression, mais... ?

— Jim ? Ça va ?

Sa voix s'était faite inquiète et il ne voulait pas inquiéter son guide. Jamais. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Serein. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait tout fait pour faire de Blair le plus heureux des hommes. 

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux. Il fallut un instant à son regard pour se réhabituer à la lumière. Quand ce fut le cas, il cligna légèrement les paupières. 

— Je..., dit-il avant d'éclaircir la voix. Je suis désolé.

Blair haussa un sourcil. 

— Désolé ?

Jim détourna les yeux. À quoi Blair jouait-il ? Allait-il lui demander de s'expliquer ? N'était-ce pas assez humiliant ainsi ? 

— J'étais en train de rêver. J'ai cru...

Il s'interrompit. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. 

Il entendit Blair prendre une grande inspiration, puis des doigts frais se posèrent contre sa joue. La caresse inattendue le fit frissonner. Ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau et il entrouvrit la bouche sur un hoquet de surprise muet. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? demanda Blair. 

Jim secoua la tête. 

— Rien, murmura-t-il. 

Le contact de Blair était trop agréable. Il ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le faire battre en retraite. Il voulait rester ainsi pendant des heures, peut-être pour toujours. Il avait conscience que c'était ridicule, mais il savait que cet instant prendrait fin bien trop vite à son goût et il avait envie d'en profiter au maximum. 

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Blair bouger, puis le cœur de son guide manqua un battement. À ses oreilles, le son résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. 

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ou même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, des lèvres douces et un peu froides se posèrent contre les siennes en un baiser hésitant. Pendant quelques secondes, Jim oublia de respirer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Blair ne pouvait pas... Pourtant, il était bien en train de... 

Alors que Blair faisait mine de s'écarter, Jim enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et le serra contre lui. Il gémit et fit glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes qui se réchauffaient à son contact. Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé, sinon plus. Ils étaient comme du fil de soie entre ses doigts. Blair se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, à moins que ce ne soit Jim qui l'ait attiré à lui. À ce stade, il n'en était plus très sûr. Tout était flou dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus où Blair commençait et où il finissait. Ses sens se mélangeaient et en même temps, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi aiguisés. 

Jim fit descendre une main le long du dos de Blair. Son guide frissonna sous ses caresses. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter. Quand Jim le suivit pour continuer de l'embrasser, Blair rit contre sa bouche. Ce fut au tour de Jim de s'écarter. Enivré par la tournure des événements, il dévisagea Blair sans rien dire. Avec ses yeux rieurs et ses lèvres rougis par leurs baisers, il était à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs, Jim ne respirait plus. Qui avait besoin de respirer en présence d'une telle beauté ? Seigneur. Pouvait-il être plus fleur bleue ? Il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne face à son premier béguin. C'était sans doute l'effet Sandburg. 

Blair fit courir ses doigts le long du cou de Jim, puis sur son épaule tout en suivant le mouvement du regard. Il n'y avait pas de gêne dans ses yeux. Seulement une sorte de fascination. Jim prit une grande inspiration. 

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Grand Chef ?

Blair leva les yeux vers lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta silencieux, comme s'il cherchait lui-même la réponse à cette question. L'attente ne dérangeait pas Jim. Il aurait pu passer la journée, noyé dans son regard azur. 

— Je ne sais pas, souffla enfin Blair avec un sourire en coin. La situation ? Toi ? Moi ?

Jim haussa un sourcil. 

— Il va falloir que tu te décides. Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il posa les mains sur les hanches de Blair. Il avait besoin de l'ancrer à lui, de s'assurer que c'était bien réel. 

Blair rit encore une fois. 

— Alors, on va dire que je ris de moi-même, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il détourna brièvement les yeux.

— Ce matin, j'ai cru...

Il s'interrompit. Surpris par le changement d'atmosphère, Jim remonta une main jusqu'au menton Blair pour le forcer à relever la tête et le regarder en face. Lui aussi se souvenait des évènements de la matinée et à présent, ils prenaient un tout autre sens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ?

— J'ai cru que j'avais... abusé de toi dans ton sommeil.

Jim le contempla un instant sans rien dire avant d'éclater de rire. Blair lui donna un petit coup sur le torse. 

— Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Jim lui prit la main et la pressa contre son cœur.

— Moi aussi, lui assura-t-il. Crois-moi, j'étais bien réveillé.

Le soupir que laissa échapper Blair était à la limite entre le soulagement et l'amusement. Jim baissa la tête pour appuyer son front contre le sien avant de fermer les yeux. Son cœur battait très fort à ses tempes. À ce stade, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, que Blair ne le rejetterait sans doute pas, pourtant, il avait du mal à former les mots, à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. S'ouvrir aux autres, même aux personnes qu'il aimait, avait toujours été très difficile pour lui. D’autant plus que la situation lui paraissait irréelle. Jamais n’aurait-il imaginé se retrouver ainsi avec Blair. C’était aussi déstabilisant qu’entêtant.

— J'avais très envie de toi, finit-il par avouer.

Lentement, il ramena Blair à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres se touchent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son désir pour lui, contre le sien. Le gémissement de Blair le fit frissonner. 

— J'ai envie de toi, dit-il comme pour corriger sa phrase précédente. 

Il sentit Blair prendre une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La tension était délicieusement douloureuse. Puis, lentement, Blair bougea contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation de sa part, plus aucune retenue. Jim se laissa emporter par sa vague de passion. Il aurait pu se noyer en lui et mourir heureux. La sensation de sa langue contre la sienne le rendait fou. Fou de désir. Ses hanches se soulevèrent par instinct et quand elles rencontrèrent celles de Blair, la friction fut exquise. Alors, il recommença et Blair alla à sa rencontre, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Et pour Jim, ça l'était. 

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils respiraient très fort. Blair cessa d'onduler au-dessus de lui et porta une main tremblante à ses cheveux indisciplinés pour les recoiffer en arrière. Il était si beau, si désirable, que Jim ne put s'empêcher de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner pour le contempler de nouveau. 

Un léger éclat de rire échappa à Blair. Seigneur, comme Jim aimait son rire. 

— J'ai l'impression de rêver, souffla Blair. 

Jim haussa un sourcil avant d'onduler légèrement les hanches pour lui rappeler l'existence de leurs érections douloureuses. Blair ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation. 

— Ça a l'air d'un rêve ?

— C'est ce que tu me dis toujours avant que je me réveille, répondit Blair. 

Jim secoua légèrement la tête face à son guide qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. L’idée que lui aussi ait rêvé de cet instant lui gonfla le cœur, mais il allait lui montrer que ça, ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, était bien mieux que n'importe quel rêve qu'il aurait pu faire, que n’importe lequel de ses propres rêves.

Il passa ses bras dans son dos, puis, sans le prévenir, allongea Blair sur le canapé sous lui. 

Blair rouvrit vivement les yeux. Son regard était voilé par le désir. Il écarta les jambes pour que Jim se glisse entre elles, puis les noua autour de sa taille. La position était tellement intime que Jim pouvait sentir le moindre muscle de Blair contre les siens. Bien sûr, la sensation aurait été bien plus agréable sans leurs vêtements. Pourquoi étaient-ils encore habillés, au juste ? 

Jim passa les doigts sous le pull et le sous-pull de Blair. Au moment où il toucha sa peau chaude, il frissonna. À moins que ce ne soit Blair. Il ne le savait plus vraiment. Bientôt, les vêtements de Blair se retrouvèrent sur le sol du chalet, puis le pull et le tee-shirt de Jim les rejoignirent. Torse nu, il observa Blair qui était allongé sous lui, en boxer. Sa peau mordorée était douce sous ses doigts. Il fit courir l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son ventre. Les muscles se contractèrent à son passage. Puis il remonta lentement pour jouer avec un téton foncé, plus l'autre. 

— Jim, gémit Blair. 

Son guide haletait. Jim releva les yeux pour croiser son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Blair aussi passif, aussi... offert. Sans le quitter des yeux, il fit redescendre sa main, mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas à son ventre. Il s'aventura plus bas et, à travers le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement, posa les doigts tout contre son érection. Blair se cambra en grognant. 

— Je n'ai jamais..., dit Jim en continuant de le caresser. 

Blair secoua la tête. 

— Moi non plus, répondit-il. Mais je... je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien pour l'instant.

Jim haussa un sourcil. 

— Évidemment, c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot, rétorqua-t-il, taquin. 

Un éclat de rire rauque échappa à Blair. 

— Enlève le bas et après, on en reparle.

Amusé, Jim se leva et retira rapidement son jean et son boxer. Il avait conscience que Blair observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il aurait dû se sentir gêné, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, savoir que Blair le regardait l'excitait davantage. Derrière lui, le feu crépitait. Sa chaleur réchauffait sa peau nue autant que le désir brûlant qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Blair. Son guide se leva alors du canapé et, lentement, retira à son tour son sous-vêtement. La situation avait quelque chose d'irréel. Jim n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, debout l'un en face de l'autre. Dans l'air, la tension était palpable. Jim n'osait pas bouger de peur de gâcher le moment. Nu, Blair était magnifique. Il était fin, mais musclé à la fois, comme l'une de ses statues d'éphèbes grecs. Toutefois, il n'y avait rien de délicat chez lui. Sa beauté était brute et masculine. Quant à son sexe, il se dressait parmi une toison mordorée. Il était large. Jim s'humecta les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le sexe d'un autre homme, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait celui de Blair ainsi et... il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Son parfum musqué parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'en imprégner. On aurait dit un concentré de l'odeur de Blair habituelle et elle lui montait à la tête. 

Un léger bruit de pas franchit le brouillard de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Blair se trouvait devant lui. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Par instinct, Jim passa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. La sensation du corps nu de Blair contre le sien le fit trembler comme une feuille. Sa peau était douce et ses muscles solides. Son érection était pressée contre la sienne. À présent, plus rien ne les séparait et la sensation était enivrante. Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui sans rompre leur baiser. Blair gémit. Il avait l'impression de tenir le monde entre ses mains. Son monde. Et quelque part, c'était le cas. Sans Blair, il n'était plus rien. Il n'osait même pas imaginer une vie sans lui. Cela lui paraissait impensable. Ce corps à corps n'était pas seulement physique. Pour Jim leur connexion était bien plus forte, mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas penser du tout. Pas quand les mains de Blair caressaient sa nuque. Pas quand sa langue s'entremêlait à la sienne ainsi. Il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de son parfum. Une odeur de désir entêtante venait s'y mêler. 

Blair déposa plusieurs baisers sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de s'écarter. Jim desserra son étreinte pour lui donner le loisir de bouger, mais l'embrassa encore une fois. Blair rit contre ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il aimait ce rire. 

— Jim, souffla-t-il. 

— Hmm, grogna Jim qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger.

— Jim.

Cette fois, il s'écarta légèrement. Blair haussa un sourcil.

— Quoi ? demanda Jim d'une voix boudeuse. 

Une lueur taquine s'alluma dans les yeux de Blair. 

— Rien, répondit-il.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu... ?

Jim se tut. Blair venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Ses cheveux formaient un halo autour de lui et sa bouche... Mon Dieu, cette bouche... Elle était gonflée et rougie par leurs baisers. Jim sentit son bas-ventre se serrer davantage. 

Blair pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant. 

— Je croyais que je devais arrêter d'être passif, dit-il, rieur. 

La réponse de Jim se perdit dans un gémissement. Blair venait d'enrouler les doigts autour de son sexe douloureux. Il les fit remonter doucement, puis les fit redescendre. La caresse était exquise, pourtant, c'était un supplice. Il avait envie qu'il accélère et en même temps, il aurait voulu qu'ils prennent tout leur temps. Le souffle court, il regarda Blair ouvrir la bouche et prendre son gland entre ses lèvres. Jim crut qu'il allait exploser. Les sensations étaient trop fortes. Trop vraies. Il ne voulait pas jouir trop vite. Ni zoner. Surtout ne pas zoner. Il voulait profiter de cet instant avec Blair jusqu'au bout, sans problème de sentinelle. 

Petit à petit, Blair le prit entièrement, ou presque, dans sa bouche, puis se mit à décrire des mouvements de va-et-vient. La chaleur humide qui l'enveloppait le rendait fou. Voir son guide ainsi, également. Il mourait d'envie d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et de le maintenir contre lui. De faire l'amour à cette bouche de toutes ses forces. Quelque chose lui disait que cela ne déplairait pas à Blair. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils voulaient partager son plaisir avec Blair. 

Doucement, il le repoussa. Blair le libéra en gémissant. Aussitôt, le froid le fit frissonner. Blair lui adressa un regard interrogateur. 

— Si tu continues comme ça, dit Jim en l'aidant à se relever, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Blair rit avant de s'éclaircir la voix. 

— C'était le but.

Jim secoua la tête et l'embrassa. 

— Pas tout de suite.

Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses avant de s'éloigner vers le canapé.

— Donne-moi une minute.

Il déplia rapidement le canapé pour en faire un lit, puis s'allongea dessus. À quelques pas, Blair le regardait d'un air appréciateur. 

— À partir de maintenant, tu devrais tout faire nu dans l'appart, dit-il en s'approchant. 

C’était une remarque innocente, pourtant, elle portait l’espoir d’un avenir commun, d’une suite à tout ceci. Jim sentit son cœur se gonfler.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce serait très pratique, répondit-il.

— Peut-être, mais ce serait bien plus agréable pour moi.

Quand Blair fut au bord du lit, Jim lui prit la main. 

— Ah oui ? s'enquit-il. 

— Oui, oui, répondit Blair alors que Jim l'attirait sur le lit. 

Jim était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient accepté cette nouvelle dynamique. Tout lui paraissait très naturel et il avait l’impression que Blair ressentait la même chose.

Allongés en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent longuement. Jim était incapable de se retenir de le toucher. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de son flanc, puis vint caresser son sexe dressé. Blair gémit. 

— Et maintenant ? souffla Jim. 

— Hmm ? souffla Blair en ondulant des hanches. 

— De quoi as-tu envie ?

Blair rouvrit les paupières. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir. Il tendit la main vers Jim et enroula ses doigts autour de son érection. Les hanches de Jim se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes. 

— Comme ça ? proposa Blair. Je veux juste être avec toi. On verra plus tard pour… les choses plus compliquées.

Jim s'humecta les lèvres.  Imaginer ces « choses plus compliquées » lui faisait tourner la tête.

— OK..., murmura-t-il.

Il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe palpitant de Blair, puis se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Blair l'accueillit comme un homme affamé. Ils roulèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Jim se retrouve sur le dos, Blair assis sur ses cuisses. Ainsi, il était plus simple de se caresser mutuellement et Jim pouvait contempler Blair de tout son soûl. Sa main sur son sexe lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, tout autant que la passion qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Cette expression, il voulait la contempler jusqu'au restant de ses jours. 

La tension grandissait au creux de ses reins. Il sentait les mouvements de Blair devenir de plus en plus incontrôlés, eux aussi. Son érection palpitait contre sa paume. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait comme un tambour dans ses oreilles. Seuls ses soupirs et ses gémissements rauques semblaient les recouvrir. Ils bougèrent longtemps ainsi, presque une éternité, puis, tout à coup, Blair se tendit et un liquide chaud se répandit sur la main de Jim. La sensation le fit frissonner et il se sentit sombrer à son tour. Une vague de plaisir l'envahit et il jouit. Plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais joui. Derrière ses paupières closes, il eut l'impression de voir des formes. Une panthère et un loup. À moins que ce ne soit son imagination. 

Il sentit Blair s'allonger contre lui. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il l'entoura d'un bras et le serra contre son flanc. Blair posa une main sur son torse qui se soulevait encore à un rythme effréné. 

— Waouh, souffla-t-il. 

— Hmm hmm, marmonna Jim en déposant un baiser sur le front de Blair. On aurait dû faire ça il y a des années.

Blair rit. 

— Il y a des années, on n’était pas prêt, lui fit remarquer Blair. 

Il n'avait pas tort.

— Non, admit-il. Je serai sans doute parti en courant.

— Moi aussi, dit Blair en faisant descendre lentement ses doigts jusqu'au ventre de Jim. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Jim frissonna sous ses caresses. 

— Moi non plus. Pourtant, c'est tellement...

— Naturel ? termina Blair à sa place.

Jim hocha la tête. 

— Oui, naturel.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Blair le regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa. Parce qu'il en avait envie et parce qu'il le pouvait. 

— J'avais peur d'être le seul à ressentir ça, reprit Blair quand ils se séparèrent. 

— Non, Grand Chef. Je suis bien là, répondit Jim en lui prenant la main. Je... Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je sais que je veux être avec toi comme ça, tous les jours.

Le cœur de Blair s'emballa. 

— Tous les jours ? répéta-t-il. Comme un... comme un couple ?

Jim sentit sa détermination vaciller légèrement. Il tenta de lâcher la main de Blair, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. 

— Bien sûr, comme un couple ! s'empressa de reprendre son guide. J'en ai envie, moi aussi. Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens. C'est juste que... tout ça me paraît trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai envie d'être avec toi depuis si longtemps... C'est un peu comme si mes rêves se réalisaient.

La boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de Jim se désagrégea et un sourire lui chatouilla les lèvres. À moins que ce ne soit les cheveux de Blair. Cette pensée lui donna envie de rire. Il était allongé contre Blair, ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage et ils parlaient de leurs sentiments. C'était... merveilleux. 

Il porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. 

— Alors, rêvons ensemble, murmura-t-il. 

Blair le dévisagea un long moment avant de s'esclaffer. Loin d'être vexé, Jim lui pinça la hanche. 

— Grand chef..., gronda-t-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire. 

Blair haleta. 

— Pardon. Pardon. C'était adorable, mais.... tellement fleur bleue ! 

Jim haussa un sourcil. 

— Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être fleur bleue ?

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Blair, mais...

— Mais rien du tout,  le coupa Jim en l'attirant à lui pour l'empêcher de parler avec un baiser. 

 

***

 

Une sonnerie stridente perçait à travers le voile de son sommeil. Jim avait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il essaya de s'étirer, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Non pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux. Blair était toujours allongé contre lui. Son souffle chaud caressait la peau nue de son torse et ses cheveux chatouillaient son aisselle. La couverture les recouvrait tous les deux et les enveloppait dans une sorte de cocon. Jim prit une grande inspiration et resserra son étreinte autour de Blair. Plus loin, la sonnerie du téléphone s'arrêta. 

Jim entendit le cœur de son guide s'emballer, puis se calmer. Des doigts descendirent langoureusement le long de son torse. Jim frissonna tandis que des images de ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Blair et lui avaient passé la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à se découvrir. À parler. À s'aimer. Et il en voulait encore. Son corps et son cœur _le_ réclamaient encore. 

Le téléphone se mit de nouveau à sonner. 

Jim grogna tandis qu'un rire rauque échappait à Blair. Son guide releva la tête. 

— On devrait peut-être répondre, non ?

Le sommeil était encore accroché à ses yeux et il avait une haleine terrible, pourtant Jim n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Il voulait se réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Il voulait ressentir ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. 

— Quoi ? demanda Jim qui venait de se rendre compte que Blair avait parlé. 

Le sourire de Blair s'élargit. Il se redressa sur un coude pour l'embrasser chastement. 

— Le téléphone, lui rappela-t-il. 

— Oh, souffla Jim. Oui. C'est sans doute Simon. 

Avec un soupir, il s'écarta de Blair et se leva. Il était nu et il faisait froid, mais il n'y prêta pas cas. Il comptait bien retourner sous la couverture auprès de son guide le plus vite possible. 

— Ellison, dit-il en décrochant. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fabriquais ? s'exclama Simon à l'autre bout du fil. Je commençais presque à m'inquiéter.

— Tout va bien, Simon, répondit Jim en se tournant vers Blair qui, toujours allongé, l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Jim pensa à ce qui se cachait sous ces couvertures et il se sentit durcir de nouveau.

— Tout va très très bien.

Il put presque entendre Simon lever les yeux au ciel. 

— Ravi de l'apprendre. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que ça y est, toutes les routes sont dégagées. Vous pouvez rentrer.

— Rentrer ? répéta Jim d'une voix distraite. Bien sûr.

Blair se caressait sous les draps. Jim déglutit. 

— Jim ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il se racla la gorge. 

— Oui, oui, Simon. On sera là ce soir.

— Ce soir ? Mais il n'y a que quatre heures de route.

Jim ne l'écoutait plus. Plus rien ne comptait à part son guide. 

— À ce soir, Simon, dit-il avant de raccrocher. 

Lorsqu’il souleva la couverture qui recouvrait Blair, son guide poussa un cri d’indignation qui se transforma, lentement, mais sûrement, en soupir de plaisir.

Malgré toutes ses craintes, Jim avait hâte de rentrer chez eux. Car si leur relation avait changé ici, au beau milieu de nulle part, c’était à cascade qu’elle grandirait et s’épanouirait.

Oui, Jim Ellison était un homme fleur bleue. Blair devrait se faire une raison.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes des fans de The Sentinel qui passez par là, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ça me fera super plaisir :)


End file.
